Przebudzenie
thumb|222pxPamiętniki Wampirów: Przebudzenie to pierwsza księga z oryginalnej trylogii napisanej przez L. J. Smith. Po raz pierwszy została wydana w 1991 roku. Opis Przerażający miłosny trójkąt w przyprawiającej o dreszcz opowieści o dwóch wampirach i pięknej dziewczynie, której obaj pragną. Elena: piękna i popularna, może mieć każdego chłopaka. Stefano: tajemniczy, pogrążony w mrocznej zadumie. Wydaje się jedynym chłopakiem odpornym na wdzięki Eleny. Jednak wkrótce będzie musiał ją chronić przed ponurą tajemnicą swej przeszłości i zrodzoną z niej koszmarną groźbą. Damon: seksowny, niebezpieczny i opętany żądzą zemsty na Stefano - bracie, który go zdradził. Chce zdobyć Elenę i zrobi wszystko, żeby ją mieć. Postacie występujące w powieści *Elena Gilbert *Damon Salvatore *Stefano Salvatore *Caroline Forbes *Bonnie McCullough *Matt Honeycutt *Meredith Sulez *Judith Maxwell *Margaret Gilbert *Tyler Smallwood *Frances Decatur Streszczenie Pierwsza książka przedstawia czytelnikom Elenę Gilbert, ładną i popularną uczennicę liceum imienia Roberta E. Lee, mieszkającą w małym miasteczku Fell's Church w stanie Virginia, oraz jej przyjaciół: Bonnie, Meredith, i Matta. Na początku ich ostatniego roku szkoły, Elena poznaje nowego tajemniczego chłopaka w mieście, Stefano Salvatore. W wyniku swojej determinacji Elena ostatecznie odkrywa jego sekret: Stefano okazuje się być przemienionym w XV wieku wampirem. Kiedy Elena i Stefano zakochują się w sobie, w mieście zaczynają się pojawiać dziwne ataki, a Elena poznaje mrocznego i uwodzicielskiego nieznajomego. Elena ostatecznie dowiaduje się, że ten nieznajomy ma na imię Damon i jest starszym bratem Stefano. Dawno temu podczas włoskiego odrodzenia, bracia zakochali się w młodej wampirzycy, Katherine, która później popełniła samobójstwo po tym jak bracia stanęli przeciwko sobie, kiedy dowiedzieli się, że Katherine postanowiła wybrać ich obu jako ukochanych i wymieniła z nimi krew. Napędzeni wściekłością bracia pozabijali się, ale później obudzili się jako wampiry. Przebudzenie kończy się w momencie, kiedy Elena szuka Damona, bo uważa, że jest on głównym podejrzanym o zniknięcie Stefano, po tym jak ludzie z miasta zaczęli podejrzewać, że Stefano stoi za ostatnim morderstwem i dziwnymi atakami. ROZDZIAŁ 1 Wczesnym rankiem 4 września, pierwszego dnia szkoły, Elena pisze w swoim pamiętniku. Wspomina m.in. o swoich rodzicach, powrocie z Francji i o unikaniu przez nią znajomych.Ma także dziwne przeczucie, że wydarzy się coś złego. W pewnym momencie przerywa pisanie i sfrustrowana rzuca notesem oraz długopisem o ścianę. Zaczyna przygotowania do szkoły, schodzi po schodach do kuchni i zauważa swoją młodszą siostrę Margaret oraz jej prawną opiekunkę, ciotkę Judith. Ciotka namawia ją na zjedzenie czegoś, lecz ostatecznie dziewczyna wychodzi z domu bez śniadania. W pewnym momencie ponownie dopada ją te dziwne przeczucie w postaci niepokoju, lęku. Rozgląda się i zauważa zadziwiająco dużą wronę, przyglądającą się jej. Elena czuje, że zwierzę nie zachowuje się normalnie, patrzy na nią podobnie do chłopaków obserwujących ją, gdy ma na sobie strój kąpielowy lub przejrzystą bluzkę, czyli rozbiera ją oczami. W przypływie złości zatrzymuje się, oraz próbuje przepędzić wronę poprzez rzucenie w nią kamieniem. W końcu udaje jej się spłoszyć ptaka. Następnie jak najszybciej może, rusza ulicą w kierunku szkoły. . W międzyczasie, Stefano Salvatore podczas posiłku, zauważa ptaka. Wspomina swoje życie i zastanawia się nad słusznością decyzji, by przyjechać do Fell's Church. Odkłada królika na ściółkę z myślą o tym, by lis, którego usłyszał, zjadł go. Jednak tak się nie dzieje i na króliku siada wrona. Chłopak zauważą, że jest ona jakaś dziwna i postanawia, że jeśli jeszcze raz ją spotka, wyśle jej sondującą myśl. Następnie odwraca się i ruszył w stronę szkoły. Cytaty Rozdział 1 4 września "Drogi pamiętniku, Dzisiaj stanie się coś strasznego. Sama nie wiem czemu to napisałam. To jakiś obłęd. Przecież nie mam żadnych powodów do niepokoju, za to mnóstwo, żeby się cieszyć, ale... Siedzę to o 5:30 rano całkiem przytomna i przestraszona. Wciąż sobie tłumaczę że czuję się rozbita bo jeszcze się nie przyzwyczaiłam do różnicy czasu między Francją a domem. Ale to nie wyjaśnia dlaczego jestem tak przerażona. I zagubiona. To dziwne uczucie ogarnęło mnie przedwczoraj, kiedy ciocia Judith, Margaret i ja wracałyśmy z lotniska. Samochód skręcił w naszą ulicę i nagle pomyślałam: Mama i tata czekają na nas w domu. Założę się, że siedzą na werandzie albo wyglądają z salonu przez okno. Na pewno bardzo za mną tęsknili. Wiem. To brzmi zupełnie idiotycznie. Ale nawet, kiedy zobaczyłam dom i pustą werandę, to uczucie nie zniknęło. Wbiegłam po stopniach i próbowałam otworzyć drzwi, a potem zastukałam. A gdy ciocia Judith otworzyła drzwi, wpadłam do środka i po prostu stanęłam w holu, nasłuchując jakbym się spodziewała, że mama zejdzie po schodach albo tata zawoła do mnie z gabinetu. Wtedy właśnie ciocia Judith z głośnym łomotem postawiła walizkę na podłodze za moimi plecami, westchnęła z głębi serca i powiedziała: Jesteśmy w domu. Margaret się roześmiała a mnie ogarnęło najpaskudniejsze uczucie, jakie mi się przytrafiło w życiu. Jeszcze nigdy nie czułam się tak kompletnie i całkowicie nie na miejscu. Dom. Jestem w domu. Dlaczego to brzmi jak kłamstwo? Urodziłam się tutaj, w Fell's Church i od zawsze mieszkam w tym domu. Odkąd pamiętam. To moja stara dobrze znana sypialnia ze śladem przypalenia na podłodze, gdzie z Caroline w piątej klasie usiłowaliśmy popalać papierosy i o mało nie zakaszlałyśmy się na śmierć. Kiedy spojrzę przez okno widzę wielki pigwowiec, na który Matt z kumplami wspięli się, żeby się wkręcić na moją urodzinową imprezę piżamową dwa lata temu. To moje łóżko, mój fotel, moja toaletka. Ale w tej chwili wszystko wygląda dziwnie, zupełnie jakbym nie należała do tego miejsca. A najgorsze, że czuje, iż jest takie miejsce, do którego należę, tylko zwyczajnie nie umiem go odnaleźć. Wczoraj byłam zbyt zmęczona, żeby pójść na rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego. Meredith odebrała za mnie plan lekcji, ale nawet nie chciało mi się rozmawiać z nią przez telefon. Ktokolwiek dzwonił, ciocia informowała go, że jestem zmęczona po podróży samolotem i że poszłam spać. Ale przy okazji przyglądała mi się z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Dzisiaj muszę zobaczyć się ze wszystkimi. Mamy się spotkać na parkingu pod szkołą. Czy to dlatego się boję? Czy właśnie oni mnie przerażają?" Elena Gilbert przerwała pisanie. Spojrzała na ostatnią linijkę a potem pokręciła głową. Pióro zawisło nad niewielkim notesem w błękitnej aksamitnej oprawie. Nagłym gestem uniosła głowę i cisnęła i pióro i notes w stronę wykuszowego okna. Odbiły się od framugi i spadły na wyściełaną ławeczkę we wnęce. To wszystko było kompletnie bez sensu.” ---- Kategoria:Powieść